Guarding Against Hell Itself
The campaign of the Hellguard is focused around securing and defeating the Legion throughout the Broken Isles and Azeroth. Unlike the rest of the campaigns, this one is likely to be slightly slower as the Hellguard goes in directly for the head kill instead of diddling around with the lower ranking demons. Although their eye is trained on the Felsoul Hold in Suramar, a strategic point which must be assaulted in order to aid those that fight within the city. Azsuna The situation in Azsuna was quelled rather quickly. With the Naga forces within the area, a Legion foothold would be devastating for the effort there. After a series of troubling encounters with the forces that attempted their foothold, Sabariel would begin to watch them from afar. Picking out the routes of their leader, Dread Commander Mimirarn, would take as he patrolled the area around Felblaze Ingress. At approximately 8:15-8:30pm, the Dread Commander would materialise at the crossroad, walk down the road to the Ingress, inspect the forces, return to the crossroad and dematerialise by 9:00pm. Using this precise information, the Huntmaster called for allies of the Highguard to help her dispacth of the Dread Commander, who, although proved a slight challenge, was defeated in the end. Lord Firesong, and the Thera-dora would soon work to clean up the rest of the demons within Aszuna. Val'sharah The excursion into Val'sharah to take out the Inquisitor Vextros, proved difficult the first time. With the Highguard forces falling into a trap, they were unable to determine the tactics that were necessary for defeating their foe. The entirety of the Highguard forces were forced to evac from the area as Inquisitor continued to bring them near death. A week of recuperation and careful planning, a smaller team armed with knowledge from the last fight was used. This one proved a lot more effectively as soon his tactics were spoiled and he was forced to flee. On the battlements, he was slain by the demon hunter Lilian, much to the despise of fellow Hellguard, Asynna. After-woulds Hellstrider squads would march into the area and pick through the forests to defeat remaining Legion. Highmountain Finding the Pitlord Greblar, the Highguard forces moved to dispatch the commander before their forces could have a chance to amass within Highmountain. The fight was not entirely hard with the huntress Asynna taking the final blow upon the pitlord. Stormheim Bringing down the spider was easier than expected for the Highguard, Dodging the webs the spider attempted to used to her advantage, she fell rather quickly to a twin attack from Miralyne and Cyrasa, causing the spider to be killed. Sacrathor The last fight against Sacrathor after the Assault on Felsoul Hold, happened within Azsuna, hoping it was on his terms, Sacrathor relentlessly struck at the Highguard, creating mirror images of himself to entrap the forces within a circle and hit them with showers of felflame and shadow magic. His goal seemed to be to capture Sabariel. Sacrathor, however targetted Davidros majority of the time. Before his fall he answered a riddle that had been on the elves mind from a different situation. Sacrathor was killed by Sabariel and his soul entrapped with a Black Soulstone, a stone able to hold the strongest of souls without letting it out. Sabariel soon after took his head and his Eye of Tichondrious. Category:Story Category:Hellstriders